mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry
Cherry Berry is the name of a female Earth pony with a hot pink coat, a Naples yellow mane and tail, purple mountain majesty eyes, and her cutie mark is a couple of cherries. She has yet to be named on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with "Berry Punch". She has speaking roles in Luna Eclipsed, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and Putting Your Hoof Down. Her design is similar to the G1 pony Crunch Berry, named Cherry Berry in the U.K.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Cherry Berry is one of the more common background ponies, appearing in almost two thirds of first-season episodes. She first appears as one of the first background ponies seen upon Twilight Sparkle's arrival in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. In Over a Barrel, she appears in Appleloosa, wearing a light brown, brown-banded cowpony hat. In the latter episode, she sometimes appears with the same mane style as Applejack with freckles added on her face. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she hugs "Cherry Cola" in Ponyville Square. She stands next to a stall in the marketplace in a couple episodes: in Griffon the Brush Off, it is a fruit stall full of apples, and in Call of the Cutie, she openly gestures to the wares in a vegetable stall. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she starts as a member of the plant team before switching to the animal team and back again to the plant team before the song begins. A duplicate of hers appears late in the song as a member of the animal team. Much later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. Also, during the song, a variant of her with a violet mane appears in a corner of the screen twice. For Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed, she is dressed as a bumblebee. Her first spoken line is in this episode, explaining the spider-throwing game to Princess Luna. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she plummets toward the ground in a ruptured hot-air balloon while wearing a pair of pilot's goggles. She gets whisked out of the balloon by the masked pony later dubbed the Mysterious Mare Do Well. Later in the episode, she apologizes after a flower pot drops from her window and almost hits Rainbow Dash. She has another line in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 as one of the Flim Flam Brothers' customers, complaining about the taste of their cider. During Putting Your Hoof Down, she tells Bon Bon a joke as the two haul cartloads of garbage away from Ponyville. She is later seen in line at Sugar Cube Corner, and, along with all the others, moves behind Fluttershy after she threatens the line-cutting Shoeshine. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A female Earth pony with Cherry Berry's likeness was released as a mystery pack toy in January 2012. The toy uses the Pinkie Pie mold but features Cherry Berry's cutie mark and color scheme, with the exception of the eye color, which is green in contrast to the show's grayish indigo. Her name comes from the card that accompanies the toy. According to the European toy package, Cherry Berry "is so cheerful". A "Royal Wedding" brushable toy named Cherry Berry was displayed in prototype form at the 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair, and was released with a DVD of Lesson Zero by Kmart on May 4th of 2012. This brushable toy has grayish indigo eyes, and its packaging uses the same design as the character in the show. She appears in the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster, riding the hot air balloon with Pipsqueak. Gallery :Cherry Berry image gallery Quotes :Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. :Bon Bon: Go ahead, try out one of your jokes on me! I laugh at everything! :Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island. :Fluttershy: Eh-hem! Excuse me, would you mind moving your carts so I can pass? :Cherry Berry: Yeah, yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story. And so the donkey says to the mule— :Fluttershy: A''hem''! Can you move? You're blocking my path. :Cherry Berry: Yeah, yeah, in a minute! So, the donkey says to the mule, 'Why don't we build a boat and get off this island?' :Fluttershy: When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock! :Cherry Berry: And the mule says... Auh! Easy does it, lady! We're moving, okay? :Fluttershy: Good! :— Putting Your Hoof Down See also *List of ponies References Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters